Sweet Harmony and Melody
by LiveLaughLove365
Summary: A little drabble I wrote. I wrote it for a writer application. But I thought it to be pretty good. Its post 4x20 and it has scenes from 4x23 in it. Its really short, sweet, and cute. Hope you will read it.


**Hey lovely readers. I'm back with a little drabble for klaroline. I've started school, so I'm trying to find time to write my next chapter to Finding My Love. I don't know when exactly that will be, but hopefully soon. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with not updating. Anyway, enjoy this little sweet drabble. I skipped homework to do it, so be thankful people :D**

**~Emily**

_Beep! Beep!_

Caroline hears the sound of her cell phone as it goes off. Klaus was apparently nowhere to be found today. She immediately thinks that he left town and didn't say goodbye to her. That thought saddens her, but she doesn't know why. Klaus is the bad guy, he killed Elena, Jenna, and numerous others. Besides that she was with Tyler and was never going to be a cheater. She walks across her yellow cheery room to her dresser, where her cell phone was laying. She picks it up and automatically sees that it says one new voicemail. She places it up to her ear and presses the play button.

"_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. __**Maybe one day you'll let me."**_

She scoffs after she is done listening to it, thinking why does he always say things that make me question my thoughts and feelings. Like is he really the bad guy after all? He has saved me three times and does show me his humanity. Suddenly like an epiphany she realizes that she has deep feelings for the hybrid. She didn't know why or how they came about; all she knew was that it wasn't fair to Tyler. She needed to call him and tell him that his gesture was sweet for prom, but that they should go their separate ways like he suggested in the note he gave to Matt.

Then she thinks of her college search and applications. She realized she applied to all of these colleges in Virginia and some ivy league ones like Stanford. But what about a college in New Orleans? She had wanted to go into journalism. Maybe a college down there had one. She grabbed her laptop off her bed and powered it up. She clicked on the internet browser and immediately typed in Tulane University. She had heard of the college and thought that it could be a perfect fit. They had a journalism major and her heart fell completely in love. She had made her decision and clicked on the apply now button.

_Two weeks later.._

Caroline had gotten her acceptance letter to Tulane three days ago and she couldn't have been more rapturous. She had also called Tyler and left him a voicemail. She told him that she would always love him and he was still her best friend, well maybe besides Bonnie. She and Elena had just drifted too far apart when Elena's humanity was off. But she left the conversation at that.

Today was now graduation day and she couldn't be more excited. She was happy that everyone was going to graduate especially with their hard year. She also managed to keep her perfect 4.0 GPA. She grabbed her cap and gown out of her closet and her make up bag from her dresser. She walked out the door and to her car. She drove to the school, where the ceremony was taking place.

_Three hours later…_

Graduation had been a complete success for Caroline. It went perfectly, her mother was there. But there was only one person missing. She just couldn't shake the empty pit in her stomach that he wasn't there. She was standing at the stage just wishing for a moment he would be here. He had saved her earlier from the witches by throwing a cap to decapitate a witches head. But she hadn't seen him since. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around to see the hybrid that was taking hold of her thoughts.

"How did you get here so fast?" Caroline asked

"I was already on my way." Klaus says

He took an envelope with a piece of paper inside out of his jacket pocket. "I received your graduation announcement. It was…very subtle." She can't help the smile that comes across her face. "I assume you're expecting cash?" He says

"That or a mini fridge."

"Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans… But I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something I knew you would expect. Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

"What?"

"He is your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes." He says giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek.

Caroline let out a laugh, she had a smile on her face. But it wasn't because he let Tyler go. It was because once again he was showing her his little piece of humanity.

"Now, sweetheart let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

"Wait, I have something to say to you."

"What sweetheart? Can't it wait?"

"No. I love you. You were right small town boy, small town life, it wasn't enough for me. I broke up with Tyler, but it is nice to know he can come back and live his life peacefully."

"What? You're not joking are you sweetheart?"

"No, I'm not Nik."

"I love you too sweet Caroline."

He then moved forward and grabbed her chin with is thumb and other finger. He pulled her faces down towards him. He crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow sweet, but full of passion. It was everything she had dreamed of and more for their first kiss. But it ended too fast, for he had pulled away.

"I haven't even told you the best part yet Nik."

"Oh yeah and what is that love?"

"I got accepted into Tulane and I'm going there in the fall instead of staying here in Mystic Falls. You're voicemail had better be accurate Mr. Mikaelson. For I am holding it to you to make me fall in love with New Orleans and the rest of the world."

"It is all that and more Caroline. I will treat you like a queen. And the world is at your fingertips." He said with a smile. He grabbed her again and pulled her in for a kiss. This time they stayed like that for a while in each other's embrace. They had finally found their last love and it was magical.


End file.
